SM036: Trials and Determinations!
Aim to Be a Pokémon Master |jsongs2 =Pose |songs =Under The Alolan Sun |b1 =Normalium Z Dream.png |b2 =Electrium Z Dream.png |b3 =Grassium Z Dream.png |b4 =Rockium Z Dream.png |local =Akala Island, Ruins of Life |major =Ash's Rowlet knows Bloom Doom. Ash receives a Rockium Z. |prev =SM035: Currying Favor and Flavor! |prevnum =SM035 |next =SM037: Rising from the Ruins! |nextnum =SM037 |guest = |machars =Ash, Mallow, Lana, Kiawe, Lillie, Sophocles |rchars =Professor Kukui, Olivia ;Characters in flashbacks Gladion |michars = |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Rotom Pokédex, Ash's Rowlet, Ash's Rockruff, Ash's Litten, Mallow's Steenee, Lana's Popplio, Sophocles' Togedemaru, Lillie's Vulpix (Alolan), Olivia's Lycanroc (Midday Form), Olivia's Probopass, Tapu Lele ;Pokémon in flashback: Gladion's Lycanroc, Kiawe's Turtonator }} is the 36th episode of Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon. Synopsis With the Grassium Z in hand, Ash finally begins his trial battle with Olivia for his next Z-Crystal while being watched by Tapu Lele. Ash pits Rowlet and Rockruff against Olivia and her Probopass and Lycanroc. Episode Plot Everyone watches as Ash places the Grassium Z on his Z-Ring and activates it. Ash has Rowlet use Bloom Doom, but aside from Ash glowing, nothing else happens. Mallow points out to Ash he has to hold hands in the air, as she, Rowlet and Ash are displeased by his progress. Sophocles wonders if Ash will pass the Grand Trial. Ash claims he works better under pressure, while Lillie and Lana are excited they'll watch the Grand Trial. Rockruff approaches Ash, who thinks Rockruff is also willing to train. However, Rockruff bites Ash, which surprises him and Kukui. Regardless, Ash promises to do whatever it takes to win. Elsewhere, Olivia prays at the altar to Tapu Lele, wishing the Guardian's blessing in taking Ash as her challenger. The group arrives to the Ruins of Life, where the Grand Trial is to be held, and is the altar to Tapu Lele. Others let Ash know they'll cheer him on, as they go down the stairs to the battlefield. Rotom starts recording, as Olivia comes to the battlefield. Ash greets her, and tells he is ready for the battle. Before they do, Olivia notes Rockruff barking. Olivia makes a prayer to Wela Volcano to protect Ash and give him the strength. Mallow sees how awesome Olivia is, while Lana sees Olivia is a different person now. Olivia grins, expecting of Ash to start. Suddenly, Rockruff starts barking. Ash tries to hold it, but gets bitten and releases Rockruff, who is looking at Lycanroc. Olivia sends Probopass, and even sends Lycanroc, declaring this to be a Double Battle. Kiawe remembers he did a Single Battle against Olivia, who explains since Ash fought Hala and has obtained more Z-Crystals, this is a more difficult challenge to get the best out of him. Ash smiles, wishing to get started, while Kukui notes his fiery passion. Others watch, but Sophocles' stomach growls, as he forgot to eat anything. Suddenly, Rockruff comes to Lycanroc and barks at him, so Ash takes him and sends Rowlet, whom Mallow sees it is woken up. Ash pets Pikachu and Litten, who go to watch the Grand Trial. To start off, Ash has Rockruff use Rock Throw and Rowlet to fire Leafage. Lillie asks can Ash attack at the same time; Sophocles confirms this, as it shows the power of a trainer. However, Olivia has Probopass and Lycanroc stand together, as the latter uses Rock Throw to negate the attacks and inflict damage on Rockruff and Rowlet. The two return on the ground, which relieves Lana and Mallow. Probopass uses Stealth Rock, which surrounds Rockruff and Rowlet. Rockruff charges to attack, but bashes into the rock; Stealth Rock reveals itself, surrounding Rockruff and Rowlet. Kiawe is impressed, seeing Lycanroc defended Probopass and made some offense. Instead, Rowlet takes Rockruff in air and uses Leafage on Probopass, hitting it. Olivia wonders how much Ash can keep this tactic, as Probopass' Mini-Noses fly around the two and block Rowlet's movement. Rockruff uses Rock Throw, blowing the Mini-Noses away. However, one explodes, causing Rockruff and Rowlet to fall onto the Stealth Rock and take more damage. Olivia states how Ash will have to evade these magnetic attacks, else he won't pass. Pikachu and Litten cheer for Ash, who grins, thinking how he can pass the Grand Trial. Olivia is amused, claiming passionate trainers are the best. Olivia has Probopass uses Zap Cannon and Lycanroc fires Accelerock. Rowlet takes Rockruff in air and uses Leafage on Lycanroc, who jumps on the Mini-Noses to use Accelerock. Rowlet falls down, and Probopass fires Zap Cannon. However, Rockruff pushes the Mini-Nose away, causing the Zap Cannon to hit that instead. Ash praises Rowlet and Rockruff, the former saluting the latter. However, Rockruff barks at Rowlet, which surprises others for its behavior. Probopass uses the Mini-Noses to surround Rowlet and Rockruff, while Olivia braces Lycanroc for her Z-Move. Ash remembers Gladion and his Lycanroc's Continental Crush, and has Rowlet take Rockruff in air. Olivia passes the Z-Power onto Lycanroc, while Rowlet becomes surrounded by Mini-Noses. Lycanroc uses Continental Crush, and fires it onto Rockruff and Rowlet, who move away. The attack causes the Stealth Rock to shatter, which shocks Olivia. Sophocles realizes how Ash is lucky, but Kiawe claims Ash did this on purpose. Olivia is impressed, and has Probopass use Giga Impact on Rockruff and Lycanroc to use Rock Slide. Rowlet uses Leafage, stopping the Rock Slide. Rockruff goes to use Bite, but before it hits Lycanroc, it gets hit by Giga Impact, and is bashed to a wall. However, Rockruff immediately returns and bites Lycanroc. Rowlet goes to use Leafage, but Probopass releases the Mini-Noses to use Magnet Bomb. Rowlet, however, flies off and causes the Magnet Bomb to hit Probopass instead. Ash uses the Z-Ring to power Rowlet up. Probopass goes to use Giga Impact. Before Probopass attacks, Rowlet executes Bloom Doom, while Rockruff and Lycanroc glare at each other. The attack explodes, causing Probopass to faint. Olivia praises it and calls it back, letting Lycanroc know it is all up to it. Ash sees Rockruff is fired up, and has Rowlet take it up in the air. However, Rockruff becomes aggressive and bites Rowlet. Ash tends to the latter, who fainted as well. This makes Rockruff regret what it did, making Kiawe think if it was so excited it could not remember who its allies are. Ash calls Rowlet back, while Rockruff is saddened by its actions. Ash grins, and shakes his butt, reminding their training to have Rockruff learn Rock Throw. Rockruff is encouraged to continue the battle, which impresses Olivia. Ash has Rockruff use Rock Throw, while Lycanroc uses Accelerock. The two clash and collide, and Rockruff goes to bite Lycanroc. Lycanroc avoids the move, and fires Rock Slide. Rockruff jumps on the rocks, shocking Olivia, as it uses Rock Throw. Lycanroc is taken by surprise and gets hit. Lycanroc falls down, defeated, as Kukui proclaims Ash to be the winner. Surprisingly, Rockruff is defeated as well, and Ash runs off and holds it. Olivia praises Lycanroc as well, and calls it back. Ash's friends compliment Ash, and Olivia expresses her amazement how Rockruff jumped on Rock Slide. She congratulates Ash on the victory, and gives him the Rockium Z. She goes to give it, but trips over a rock. Olivia laughs and blushes, and Ash takes the Z-Crystal. Rotom takes his picture, stating that's the fourth Z-Crystal he has. Ash shows it to Rockruff, who is still sad. Olivia states she sensed that Rockruff is close to evolving. Ash is surprised, and Kukui explains Rockruff grows more aggressive and independent. Ash remembers Rotom told him about this, who wonders which form will it take. Ash strokes Rockruff, letting it take the form it wishes to. Suddenly, everyone sees the glitter falling down, as Tapu Lele visited them. Debuts Pokémon *Olivia's Probopass Move *Bloom Doom Trivia *"Who's that Pokémon?:" Probopass (JP; US) *The Poké Question segment for this episode is hosted by Professor Kukui, who asks which Pokémon Olivia sends out to battle along with Lycanroc. The answers are Alolan Geodude (blue), Boldore (red), Tapu Lele (green), and Probopass (yellow). The correct answer is the yellow answer, Probopass. **This segment was not shown on the first airing. *This is the first time that a Pokémon gets knocked out by its partner in a Double Battle. *This is the only episode where Ash obtains the same Z-Crystal from a Grand Trial the player would win from the games. Gallery Mallow tells Ash that he's doing the pose wrong SM036 2.png Olivia awaits the challenger SM036 3.png Olivia and Ash both meet SM036 4.png Rockruff's aggressive attitude SM036 5.png Everyone else watching the battle SM036 6.png Olivia sends out Probopass SM036 7.png Kiawe's battle against Olivia in a flashback SM036 8.png Stealth Rock taking effect SM036 9.png Rowlet grabs Rockruff to fly SM036 10.png Rowlet using Leafage against Probopass SM036 11.png Rowlet and Rockruff forget about one of the smaller noses, which proceeds to attack them SM036 12.png Lycanroc collides with Rowlet and Rockruff SM036 13.png Probopass uses Zap Cannon on Rowlet SM036 14.png The Continental Crush move SM036 15.png Rockruff using Bite on Lycanroc SM036 16.png Rowlet uses Bloom Doom and Rockruff and Lycanroc start getting aggressive SM036 17.png Rockruff turns aggressively against Rowlet due to excitement SM036 18.png It is knocked out as a result SM036 19.png Ash reminds Rockruff of their old pose SM036 20.png Rockruff against Lycanroc SM036 21.png Rockruff has defeated Lycanroc, giving Ash the victory SM036 22.png Ash has earned Rockium Z, as seen from Rotom Pokédex's screen SM036 23.png After Olivia talks to Ash about Rockruff evolving, they notice a glittering effect in the sky SM036 24.png A Pokémon who appears to be the source of the shining glitter is seen in the sky, Olivia says this is Tapu Lele SM036 25.png The ending shot, with the battlefield zoomed out after Ash's victory and the glitter shining down }} Category:Pokémon the Series: Sun and Moon Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Island Kahunas Category:Episodes featuring Island Trials Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaya Onishi Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes featuring Tapu Guardians Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a Z-Crystal Category:Episodes featuring a main character's Pokémon learning a new move Category:Episodes directed by Junya Koshiba Category:Episodes featuring Legendary Pokémon